When a Friendly Challenge Turns Into a Mistake
by KratosAurion97
Summary: Cordelia challenges Nah to a hand-to-hand sparring session, she quickly loses and gets dominated by the short manakete. Smut.


When Cordelia had challenged Nah to a friendly hand-to-hand sparring session, the short manakete knew she would win before the match had began.

Nah stood on one side of the square 'ring' the pegasus knights used for training here in Ylisse's capital. She was wearing her usual dress, though her gloves and boots were left outside the lone rope that marked the boundary of the ring. Nah scoffed as she saw Cordelia stripped down to a tight red sports bra and shorts; the redhead was so confident of herself that it made Nah feel sick. The pegasus knight was always training, doing chores, and always trying to one-up everybody. Whether or not Cordelia was trying to appear superior was irrelevant; Nah was going to put the knight in her place.

"Remember Nah, this facility heals and wards against major wounds; we may feel each other's strikes but the pain will be minor."

"I'll keep that in mind," Nah said, planting her feet firmly onto the mat that was the entire floor of the fighting ring. Nah watched as Cordelia rushed her. the redhead took the first swing, slamming her closed fist sideways aimed at her head. Nah easily ducked and snaked around behind the seemingly buxom knight, she swept her leg beneath Cordelia's, tripping her and knocking her down face first onto the mat. Nah's eyes widened, she took in every round curve of Cordelia's perky, round butt. The knight's ass was plump, and pleasantly fat.

"Y-you're quick even when not in dragon form!" Cordelia noted, having spun onto her bottom and looking up at Nah, not noticing her ruse was in danger.

From that harsh kick alone, Nah had dislodged part of a fabric that was stuffed in Cordelia's tight sports bra. A menacing smirk grew on the manakete's lips as she walked towards the knight. "So having a big butt and long legs isn't enough for you? You have to stuff your shirts to get attention from men?"

"H-huh?! What do you mean..." Cordelia looked down and saw part of the white stockings she used to fill out her bra was poking out the top. She felt her heart racing as another person had just learned her biggest secret. Before she could act, Nah got down and shoved Cordelia to the floor, "W-wait Nah!"

"Nope, if you want me to forget about this then you better knock me out cold." Nah spat, straddling the woman's stomach and shoving her hands under Cordelia's top.

"N-no!" Cordelia whined and struggled, slamming her hands into Nah's sides into no avail as she watched the short girl rip every bit of fabric she used to stuff her bra.

Nah slammed her fist into Cordelia's taut stomach, "You're not going to be so perfect after today!" Nah taunted, finishing pulling out the rest of the materiel Cordelia used for bra stuffing.

In this moment of weakness, Cordelia managed to kick Nah off of her. Cordelia stood, face red from both anger and embarrassment, "You'll pay!" She roared.

"Lighten up. We're both on the same side; beat me here and I won't tell a soul."

Cordelia darted forward, swinging at Nah smug face as the short manakete did nothing but taunt her. Cordelia was slowly getting fatigued, she swung brutally at Nah, but the girl blocked each strike with her forearms. Cordelia's eyes widened when she noticed how Nah's chest jiggled with every slight motion she made.

At this point Nah was bored, she waited for Cordelia to throw another punch; the busty dragon got her wish and seized Cordelia's hand mid swing, "My turn," She taunted, slamming her fist right into Cordelia's firm stomach, making her howl in pain and clutch her abdomen. Nah laughed and threw the redhead onto the floor. She got down between the knight's legs and pulled Cordelia's shorts down off her legs and then went for her bra. Nah licked her lips as she gazed at Cordelia's small perky breasts and her bare pussy. "I have a surprise; it has its benefits being the daughter of a famous mage!" Nah spoke, lifting her dress up to show the defeated woman the next part of her plan. She summoned a purple magical cock that extended from her clit and pair of balls right under her vagina. "You lost the fight, but if you roll over on your hands and knees and take my dick like a good flat-chested bitch, I might keep your secret... for now..."

Seeing that there was no way to win, Cordelia did just that, she rolled over and placed both of her hands down on the mat and kelt her backend up with her knees resting on the ground. "Ahh!?" Cordelia yelped, feeling Nah's hand strike her plump butt, then she gritted her teeth as Nah slapped the insides of her thighs.

"Get ready," Nah mocked, quickly pulling of her dress and gloves before bringing her cock right up to Cordelia's leaking slit, "Woah, just a bit of dirty talk and one slap to your fat butt and you're already wet!" But before Nah was ready to sink in and give the knight a good, brutal fucking, she decided to toy with Cordelia some more. Nah rolled the knight back onto her back and laid on top of the readhead. Nah pushed her lips against the defeated knight's and kissed her deeply and possessively. The short girl reached down at her own large breasts to give them squeezes as she took her kiss from the knight.

Cordelia whined in confusion as spurts of Nah's breast milk landed on her own neck and tits, Nah was grinding her crotch against her own, she could feel Nah's cockhead rubbing along her dripping slit, leaving her in anticipation of being penetrated.

Nah pulled back into a kneeling position and looked over the embarrassed knight. The manakete grabbed ahold of her fat dick, she smacked the redhead's pussy with her cock as she just imagined all the ways she could ravage her. "Don't mind if I take you like this? I bet you spend plenty of time on your back and legs spread."

"J-just get this over with!" Cordelia spat, infuriated with Nah's blackmail and venomous remarks towards her. Cordelia reached down between her legs and grabbed Nah's shaft, she lined the manakete up with her pussy and guided Nah's cock into her own cunt.

Nah remained silent for now, rolling her hips forward again and against, diving her magical cock balls-deep inside the knight's very tight pussy. It felt so amazing being buried inside a wet and warm hole after so long, she felt Cordelia's vaginal walls gripping her shaft as she thrusted. "At least your pussy's good-well it's better than your small chest anyway." Nah taunted, keeping her back and forth motions steady but bountiful, she would outright ravage Cordelia at some point, but for now she wanted to enjoy her victory over the perfect bitch.

Cordelia was restless, friction and heated pleasure was coursing through her as Nah slammed her girl cock deep within her, she was moaning defeatedly as Nah's dick ruthlessly pistioned in and out of her twat. Her pussy juices were leaking all over the mat and on Nah's rapidly moving length. Cordelia bought her arm and hand over her own bouncing breasts to try and hide them from Nah.

But of course, Nah reached out and grabbed both of Cordelia's wrists, holding them up out and still so she could take in all the sights of fucking Cordelia. "I think I'm ready to see that big ass of yours from behind." Nah taunted, grunting cutely as she pounded Cordelia with firm, hard thrusts forward. Nah let go of the knight's hands and pulled out, watching for a brief moment as the woman got on all fours and presented her taut rear. Nah smirked evilly, she grabbed Cordelia by the hair and pulled them both to their feet.

"N-Nah?!" Cordelia whined as she was dragged by her hair over towards the lone rope that was attached to the four posts at each corner of the ring. Cordelia's eyes widened in shock as her hands placed on the rope and Nah's magic bound her wrists to the rope in some sort of purple binds. Cordelia stuck her ass out and felt her hair released by Nah's grip. The short girl's dick slid right between Cordelia's glutes, she felt Nah beginning to thrust her cock, the manakete transitioning right into dry humping her without a single taunt. "Hah, looks like you've fallen for my butt!"

"It's nice, but big titties like mine are way better you know," Nah grunted, her hands firmly placed on Cordelia's plump butt cheeks, she pressed the readhead's soft, firm glutes around her own dick, making the space of flesh her shaft was fucking snug with plenty of friction as she moved. "But a plump ass can be fun," Nah replied teasingly, even though she was adamant of her stance that big boobs were bigger than big butts, she couldn't help but gasp quietly while thrusting her cock back and forth within the warm embrace of Cordelia's rear cheeks. She gazed down and gawked at how Cordelia's cheeks covered most of her magical dick. Nah watched as she slid her own shaft rhythmically, feeling a snug warmth caressing her dick as the steady thrusts went on.

It was hard for Cordelia to accept, but it felt oddly pleasant having a warm, fat cock grinding against her ass. Her hips and bottom were certainly her pride and joy when it came to her physical appearance; Sumia often complimented Cordelia about her round, perky rump and her childbearing hips. With each push Nah made, Cordelia felt her pussy getting wetter with anticipation. Cordelia looked guiltily at her bound hands, wishing she could just reach between her legs and finish herself off as Nah rubbed her cock against her rear.

Nah's hips moved back an forth, and her dick made those same motions between Cordelia's glutes, the girl grunted as the redhead's amazing fat booty was doing a good job at coaxing a load out of her. "A-ah! Stupid flat chested whore!" Nah spat, rubbing her dick along the knight's cheeks a couple more times before her length twitched repeatedly in between Cordelia's big bubble butt, firing off streaks of cum all across her ass and lower back. Nah sighed as the relief of her orgasm hit, her balls still felt a little heavy and she had yet to fill Cordelia's perfect little pussy with a hot load.

Cordelia gasped as thick seed splattered warmly across her back, she noticed her binds disappear, she turned around in confusion and saw that the slender manakete had laid down on the mat on her back awaiting for her. The knight ogled Nah's still hard cock standing tall for attention, for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Come on, come ride my cock. Do this and I'll keep your tiny chest a secret."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Cordelia asked sheepishly.

"Because you're my bitch now, and if anyone's going to make you feel terrible it will be me!"  
Cordelia slowly got down and mounted Nah hips, knowing what she would have to do to. She eased her pussy down the girl's cock with ease, sliding down Nah's shaft and taking her to the balls. Cordelia began to ride, bucking herself up and down, moaning as Nah's cock was stretching out her pussy and filling her to the brim with the big magical dick. She stuck her hands out and braced her hands against Nah's taut tummy, looking the girl in the eyes while she ramped up her pace, fucking herself quick and hard with the massive cock.

Nah watched as Cordelia bounced and bucked on her lap, she looked like such a desperate slut, pounding herself with glee and abandon as she clearly put her reservations behind and accepted her role. Nah laid still, calm and causal as the redhead fucked them; the short girl moaned from the slick embrace of Cordelia's cunt rocking steadily up and down. Nah felt Cordelia's stupidly large ass slapping her balls with each hasty push down Tiny Tits did. "So warm and slick. Do you think Severa's cunt is this good?"

Cordelia didn't respond, she focused mainly on riding; she gasped and grunted with each plummet down Nah's cock, she thought she was fucking herself brutally for the sake of keeping her ruse, but feeling Nah's cock rubbing along within her pussy was what kept Cordelia going. The friction was steady and warm, she joined Nah in delighted moans, though the knight's sweet coos were much more high pitched and needy.

Nah did very little as the knight rose and felt onto her dick, instead she enjoyed all the slick grinding from the redhead's inner walls gripping her length. Cordelia's twat clung to her cock like it knew its place, and Nah was sure Cordelia and her lovely body did know who was in charge. "Keep riding," Nah ordered, still watching the taller woman's tits bouncing up and down rapidly. She pondered all the ways she would fuck Cordelia, after they got back into the castle she was going to make the knight drop to her knees and suck every inch of her magical cock until her balls were empty.

"I-I can't go on," Cordelia stammered, feeling drained as well as worried that she couldn't reach her release. She bounced and pounded her pussy raw on Nah's cock, hearing her own ass slapping Nah's balls as it seemed she was just about out of steam. There was a sense of desperation and obligation as Cordelia rocked her pussy up and down along Nah's shaft, almost like she needed to get them both off.

Nah took pity on her slut, she grabbed Cordelia's wide hips and slammed her hips up, sheathing her big cock all the way inside Cordelia's tight, convulsing hole and making the redhead cum. She thrusted up madly into Cordelia, feeling the redhead's pussy getting overly soaked from her orgasm. Nah's balls swung upwards, hitting Cordelia's ass while she hammered the woman from below and stuffed her pussy with every inch of her cock, she went to work smashing the redheaded loser's tight cunt, stretching it far apart with her massive magical cock.

Cordelia screamed with delight as each thrust filled her up with so much warmth and stimulation, Nah was fucking her body hard and brutally, even as Nah's shaft still pushed deep into her, the knight felt ropes of hot spunk shooting inside her hole. She wasn't even going to think about where the semen spawned from, not while her own orgasm was ripping through her and making her feel some sort of relief after today. "F-fill my pussy with your cum!" Cordelia pleaded, breaking down into her roll as Nah's private cumdump.

"F-fuck!" Nah whined, she pulled Cordelia all the way down her cock and into her lap, slamming her dick as far into the knight's pussy in the process. Her cock throbbed even harder, completely flooding Cordelia's sloppy cunt with potent white seed. The redhead collapsed and fell onto her, "That was a fun day, Cordelia. But you should get back to the castle and get cleaned up; I'm going to fuck you until dawn."

"U-understood, Nah," Cordelia said panting, resting her head in on Nah's ample tits for a short while as her orgasm ran its course.

"M-mother?" Severa called out, as soon as she entered the castle bedroom she heard the sound of skin slapping together. "What the hell?!" She cried out, watching as Nah and Cordelia were naked on the knight's bed; the manakete was fucking Cordelia on her hands and knees with some sort of glowing cock. Just as she was about to leave this weirdness, Nah turned her head and spoke to her.  
"I know you've wanted to make a fool out of your mother, wanna join me?" Nah asked, watching Severa's lips curl into a devious smile. 


End file.
